


3.First date

by w_hope



Series: KHR Flufftober 2020 [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: (i chose others for the pairing because viper is nonbinary), (was that the right thing to do?), Adult Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, Nonbinary Mammon | Viper, Not Beta Read, Other, POV Third Person, Romantic Fluff, The Chosen Seven Era, colonnello is a hopeless romantic, viper loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_hope/pseuds/w_hope
Summary: Colonnello and Viper go out for their first official first date.
Relationships: Colonnello/Mammon | Viper
Series: KHR Flufftober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945450
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Colonnello gives a low bow, like a servant in front of his master. He’d know, he practiced.

“Your Majesty.” He steps aside from the door, holds out his hand to show the way. “After you.”

Viper predictably shoves him, and he hangs on the doorway to not fall, snickering.

“I better find a limo waiting for me outside then.”

“What, in this beautiful starry evening? Don’t count too much on it.”

Viper locks the door behind them, checks him out openly. “You made yourself pretty.”

“Thanks, I hate it.”

Viper huffs a laugh. They reach out to open his jacket and loosen his tie, ruffle his hair from his formal haircut to his stylish mess of blond locks.

“Headband?” Colonnello gives it to them, and they have to float a little to put it on him. “There, I like you better that way anyway.”

They heed to the stairs hand in hand, a lopsided grin on Colonnello’s face.

“Did _you_ make yourself pretty?”

“You wish you knew.” Colonnello tugs on their hand, and they use the momentum to press themself all against him. “Maybe if I spend a good enough night,” they whisper in his ear, “I’ll invite you to stay the night with me, and then you could find out.”

Colonnello smirks. “I’ll hold you to that.”

They make it to the streets lively as ever, full of laughs, and loud excited chatter, and music. The streets lamp light their way, and reflect on the river they’re walking nearby.

Colonnello slows down when they come near the boats.

“You’re kidding me?”

Colonnello grins. “Not at all.” He leads them along the rail to the boat he rent for the night. “This one.”

Viper lets out an incredulous laugh.

There’s a lantern in the middle of the boat that gives out a warm, orange glow, and candles shielded by glass in a circle formation. The red carpet looks really soft, and there’s a box of something tidied in a corner.

Viper whips his head to look at Colonnello. “Are you going to offer me roses now?”

“What if I was?”

“ _Are you?_ ”

Colonnello laughs, wraps an arm around their waist to bring them close. “I’m not.”

“Thank god.” They look back at the boat, how invitingly lit it is, how it only adds to the pretty reflect of lights already on the water. They can’t help but laugh again. “Honestly, why am I even surprised. What’s in the box?”

“Dinner, and blankets.”

“And pray tell, _where’s_ the fancy, expensive gift you bought for me?”

“ _I’m_ _sorry_ , _**did**_ we talk about a fancy, expensive gift? I don’t remember that.”

Viper jabs him in his side. They get on the boat, careful to keep their balance, Colonnello close behind.

“Who’s even going to row?”

“Who do you think?”

“It’s just going to be the two of us then?”

“Isn’t that nice?”

It is, as a matter of fact. Viper was afraid for a second they’d have to spend the night in a crowded place full of other couples.

They tug him down to kiss his cheek. “Thank god.”

They draw their hood back, just enough their face isn’t hidden anymore. Colonnello’s eyes lit up, fills with warmth, and he cups their face for a kiss on the lips.

He gets the boat moving, and they drag the box away from its corner to open it. There're two glasses, a bottle of champagne, sandwiches—home cooked they’re sure—and really no flowers of any kind like he promised.

Viper opens the bottle of champagne on a hunch. It’s filled with strawberry milk.

A delighted laugh leaves their mouth, and there’s no one around so they let it out freely.

“You’re so cheesy.”

“I know.”

“You’re such a romantic.”

“I know.”

“I love it.”

“I love you.”

Viper rolls his eyes and glances at him, blushing despite their best efforts. Colonnello gives them a soft, contented smile, the one that always makes their heart miss a beat.

“Love you too.” They stand to go give him a kiss, or a hug, or both, when the boat shakes dangerously. They narrow their eyes. “Do you even _know_ how to pilot a boat?”

Colonnello smiles his most charming, self-assured smile, the one he uses when he wants to bullshit his way through his life. “I love you,” he says again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this read as straight out of a cliche hollywood romantic movie, it's because that's what I was going for lol.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Any and all review are appreciated. Thank you for reading!
> 
> \--- w_h


	2. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some thoughts/headcanons I have about this verse.

  * Neither of them are the type to say “I love you” on the first date, but this _isn’t_ actually their first date.
  * They had other dates before, but they thought it’d be funny to have a proper, official one for once.
  * You know, getting picked up and seeing what the others prepared and having things bought for you, all that. As opposed to being in the middle of hanging out and going “ _wait_ , this is a _date_ ” lol.
  * Next week it’s Viper’s turn, and they ask Lal for advice because this is _not_ up their alley.
  * (They make it a routine in their relationship.)



* * *

  * You know the fics where Colonnello gets to know the other Arcobaleno through Lal? It’s like that in this verse too.
  * And Colonnello is immediately drawn to Viper because “What do you mean they’re always wearing their cape around? What do you _mean_ no one knows what their face looks like? This is so cool, I need to find out more.”
  * (Colonnello’s type is the mysterious and/or inaccessible type lol.)
  * Viper doesn’t know what to think about his interest on them first. Then they find out how easily he can make them laugh, how much they smile around him.
  * (Viper _does_ find him really funny but they’re never going to tell him that.)
  * (Viper falls hard and quick for him.)
  * And I don’t... _feel_ like Lal and Colonnello are a romantic thing in this verse, but they _might_ be.
  * But even if they _are_ I pretty much always headcanon the Arcobaleno as polyamory because I’m a sucker for Polyamoy!Arcobaleno so, you know.



* * *

  * They absolutely fall in the river. And in the full the-boat-turned-upside-down way too. Do _not_ ask them how.
  * (Viper still invites Colonnello to stay the night.)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Any and all review are appreciated. Thank you for reading!
> 
> \--- w_h


End file.
